Green Street Marauder
by Bia Black
Summary: UA. Após uma noite de horrores no Queens Head, James vê-se diante dos perigos e ameaças do caminho que está prestes a traçar: a vingança em nome da Green Street Elite.
1. Prelúdio

N/A: Este projeto é bastante antigo e estava parado há um bom tempo. Meus estudos sobre fandom e o fato de precisar voltar a ler fanfictions me lembrou do quanto isso me era familiar e retomei a escrita. Na verdade, caros leitores, essa também uma maneira de dizer que Harry Potter é o tipo de universo que _dies hard_, e que sua fanfiction tem potencial para acabar nunca.

Green Street Marauder tem inspiração óbvia no filme Green Street de 2005, e retoma determinados aspectos da torcida do West Ham United do filme, e não da vida real. Vale dizer que a torcida organizada do West Ham não é chamada em realidade de Green Street Elite, mas Inter City Firm. Nenhuma referência do filme de Lexi Alexander me pertence, nem os personagens do universo Harry Potter, naturalmente. Como minha primeira AU, tomei muitas liberdades, mas espero que gostem.

Alerta: Violência e muitos, muitos palavrões.

**Prelúdio**

Era um dia daqueles meio nublados, meio indecisos. A cerveja já estava esquentando na caneca. O Queens Head era sempre muito cheio e barulhento, mas naquele dia em especial, exceto pelos ruídos constantes de martelos em madeira, tudo estava anormalmente quieto e James Potter sabia por quê. A culpa era sua.

As pessoas presentes olhavam para ele de vez em quando, tentando adivinhar quando ele sairia daquele estado vegetativo e quebraria o silêncio, mostrando o sorriso fácil de sempre ao invés da cara fechada, embora soubessem muito bem a razão de seu isolamento social. Aquelas pessoas seletas que estavam ali sabiam que James Potter havia sido irremediavelmente traído, um tropeço do qual era impossível se levantar. Ele devia ficar sozinho, girando a caneca na mesa, sobrancelhas unidas, remoendo os últimos acontecimentos.

Ninguém nunca o havia visto taciturno daquela maneira, nem depois da famosa noite em que Black fora embora, ou mesmo na noite em que Black voltara e que tudo acontecera. Potter havia tropeçado e era por causa de uma _garota._

Potter um dia havia pensado que a felicidade era quase que natural em sua vida. Ou talvez nunca tivesse de pensar sobre isso. A rotina da GSE, a torcida preferida da polícia e dos jornalistas, havia se tornado a sua rotina. Não havia nada melhor que xingar a torcida do Chelsea, ou vivenciar uma virada fenomenal sobre o Millwall, os eternos rivais, por 3 a 2. Ir ao Queens Head e berrar o hino do West Ham United, tomando da melhor cerveja do mundo. Ele não precisava de nada mais. Ou ao menos achava que não, até conhecer Lily Evans. Aquele sorriso irônico, as ondas ruivas dos cabelos e os olhos verdes deviam ser hipnóticos. O líder da Green Street Elite havia se apaixonado, mas não sabia admitir esse tipo de coisa. Não porque achasse brega. Só não achava ser preciso.

De fato, a falta de atenção de James para coisas de casal protagonizou a última briga séria dos dois. Não havia dado a devida importância para o que Lily dizia até que _aqueles_ olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e ela lhe fizesse _a pergunta. A pergunta_ que acendera um pavio em sua cabeça que jamais se apagaria. Tal a confusão que o tomara que a única coisa que pôde responder fora o silêncio. E ela se foi.

Sem aviso prévio, sem retornar ligações, sem deixar explicações quaisquer. Havia sumido de sua casa e ninguém tinha notícia nenhuma dela. Sem mais, nem menos.

Até aquele dia meio nublado, meio indeciso. Até o dia em que Lily Evans decidira virar a casaca e apunhalar Potter, Black e toda a GSE pelas costas de modo que não fosse possível qualquer tipo de salvação.

Pensar que a culpa era sua ao menos fazia tudo mais fácil de engolir.


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: Capítulo 1 no ar. Disclaimer padrão se aplica: os personagens do universo de J.K. Rowling não me pertencem, nem referências ao filme Green Street Hooligans. Samuel Baker é personagem próprio.

**Capítulo 1**

- Opa, moça, como é que vai?

- Ahm, bem.

- O de sempre – disse Sam, piscando para a nova atendente do Queens. Não se preocupou em manter o conteúdo na caneca enquanto caminhava para a mesa. Olhou dois homens que terminavam de consertar a janela que se estilhaçara na noite que a GSE queria esquecer. Sentou-se de frente para James, mas o amigo não pareceu notar que juntara-se a ele à mesa. – Que me diz?

Potter levantou os olhos para ele, mas não se moveu.

- James, vamos lá. Jogo no sábado. O que vai ser? – perguntou Sam, o único corajoso o suficiente para se aproximar de Potter durante o que agora a GSE chamava _tempos negros, _embora Samuel achasse que _tempos rubros_ combinasse mais.

- Nós não vamos – Potter voltou a baixar os olhos para a caneca, e Sam automaticamente socou a mesa.

- É isso? Vamos perder o segundo jogo seguido? Aqueles merdas do Tottenham estão espalhando que a gente acabou, James! Que estamos cagando de medo deles e que não existimos mais. Você acha isso bonito, decerto? – Sam perguntou. Diziam-lhe que soava tão _mãe_ às vezes. Talvez fosse verdade.

Potter ficou em silêncio; o maldito silêncio era sempre o que recebia de volta quando tentava falar com ele. Evitava o nome "Evans" se não quisesse receber um soco. James era outra pessoa, um alienígena na GSE.

Potter suspirou, cansado, como se já houvesse repetido o que ia dizer milhões de vezes para uma criança.

- Não.

- Isso não é GSE pra mim – respondeu Sam. O que precisou de muita bravura, porque Potter levantou os olhos, e aquilo podia ser muito assustador.

- Então saia – o tom de voz era frio e quase cruel. Outra pessoa, outra pessoa. – Saia, Sam. Você pode ter esquecido o que aconteceu, mas não vou correr o risco de perder o que sobrou da GSE.

- Você já está perdendo, James! É o Tottenham, não Millwall – disse Sam, desviando os olhos, porque aquela havia sido outra maneira de dizer "É Michael Connor, e não Lily Evans." – Eles são uns putos desgraçados – resmungou. James esboçou um sorriso sádico, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo o que planejamos não é mais segredo nosso, Sam. Tudo o que Padfoot deixou não é mais nosso. Perdemos amigos demais. Nós acabamos.

Sam engoliu em seco, porque não queria nem pensar em querer chorar. A voz de James era pura dor.

- Ora, vamos, James. Não sei de plano nenhum. Nunca tivemos planos. Padfoot só planejava começar a beber 3 horas antes dos jogos.

Outro sorrisinho. Aquilo era um progresso.

- E se tivemos planos... Podemos fazer outros. Vão achar que seguiremos esses planos, mas seguiremos outros. Ou então seguimos os mesmos planos, porque eles vão pensar que nós vamos seguir outros planos, mas na verdade vamos seguir os primeiros planos.

- Sam, você é um imbecil.

- Fico feliz que a GSE abrigue pessoas como eu.

James olhou para a mesa de sinuca e Sam soube o que estava faltando naquela moldura para ele. Teriam, todos, de se acostumar.

- O que aconteceu com a gente não significa nada. Somos melhores que isso, James. Você sabe que é o que Padfoot diria.

Sam queria, na verdade, dizer umas boas verdades para Potter. Onde já se viu. Evans traíra a torcida inteira, era fato, pegara pesado ao debandar para Millwall. Aquilo era sim uma bela apunhalada, mas o mais afetado na história toda, além do memorável Padfoot, era seu atual líder. E ele estava levando todo mundo para baixo junto com ele. Nem líder ele queria ser mais fazia tempo, todos sabiam. Mencionar Sirius Black dessa maneira fazia James ao menos prestar atenção à conversa e dar-lhe algum crédito.

Potter de fato bufou e olhou para ele, impaciente.

- O que você quer? Ir ao jogo?

- Quero espancar aqueles desgraçados.

- E depois?

- Depois planejamos.

- Batemos e depois pensamos. Já me parece um plano _ótimo_ – ironia e rabugice eram muito frequentes agora, mas Sam ignorou.

- Se a gente se reerguer dessa vez, James, nós seremos impossíveis. Quer dizer, Padfoot já está bem... E o West Ham pode ser o pior time do campeonato, mas se passarmos por isso, ninguém vai poder com a GSE – Sam disse e achou ter visto um brilho novo por trás daqueles óculos.

Potter parecia pensar. Na verdade, ele estava pensando em milhões de coisas que levariam à unica que importava para ele agora. _Vingança._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

James estava quase surpreso com a ansiedade que o tomava. Já fazia um tempo que não se sentia feliz daquele jeito e parecia ter esquecido como era. Também o surpreendia que, depois de parecer incapaz de mostrar um sorriso para qualquer um dos seus amigos, eles o estavam seguindo pelas ruas, como sempre fizeram, e estavam muito contentes com isso. Queriam descontar no que quer que fosse a raiva entalada na garganta desde a quase completa destruição do Queens e da humilhação pela qual haviam passado.

O West Ham empatara com o Tottenham em 1 a 1, e todo mundo sabia que ficar pelas ruas depois de um jogo era perigoso, então a diversão ficava só para eles. James andava devagar, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto, de modo que parecia despreocupado. Sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir.

Sam esfregava uma mão na outra, irrequieto. Estava doido para socar alguns desgraçados. Todas as outras torcidas organizadas, segundo o próprio Samuel Baker, eram compostas de um bando de putos desgraçados e os nariz-em-pé do Tottenham estavam merecendo uma boa surra por sempre achar que seu time vai ganhar e xingarem sua mãe por isso.

Peter estava perto de Sam, porque era o lugar mais seguro de se estar. Fabian e Gideon faziam piadinhas para descontrair os outros, que seguiam, apesar de desfalcados, atrás deles.

James parou na próxima esquina. Ele tinha um plano. Tinha um plano novo, calculado agora mesmo, e pedira que Sam e os gêmeos o seguissem, enquanto os outros garotos davam a volta para o outro lado.

- Não, James! Qual é... Me deixa ir com eles! – pediu Sam, mas James não disse nada e continuou seu caminho. Sam precisava ficar longe do front por um tempo; desde que Malfoy e o resto da torcida desgraçada do Millwall invadiram o Queens Head, ele estava um tanto fora de si e James precisava botar um pouco de razão em sua cabeça. Fabian e Gideon Prewett não se importariam em fazer qualquer coisa que James sugerisse, e todos eram da opinião de que Peter estava sempre precisando de uns tapas para acordar, portanto o mais novo deu a volta com o restante da GSE.

Os quatro desceram as escadas para a estação de metrô. Pararam casualmente na plataforma iluminada e do outro lado dos trilhos, James já sabia, Michael Connor e sua trupe de babacas o estavam esperando.

- Vocês estã perdidos? – James perguntou, simplesmente.

- Sempre tão engraçadinho, hein, Potter? – zombou Connor e os outros riram, não porque tivesse graça, só para agradar seu líder e provocar a GSE. James ignorou tanto Connor, quanto o resmungo de Sam. – Queria ter visto quando o seu _quartel general_ foi abaixo...

Mais risos. James continuou impassível.

- Qual é, Potter? Malfoy arrancou sua língua? Ou você perdeu a fala quando ele comeu sua namoradinha? – o outro lado da plataforma explodiu em gargalhadas, mas James permanecia imóvel. Eram as mesmas besteiras ditas toda a maldita vez, e um líder de respeito não deixaria que maculassem sua reputação daquela maneira e acabaria com a graça agora mesmo. Mas, de novo, James não era um líder comum.

Fabian e Gideon já se remexiam nervosos atrás de James e Sam estava a ponto de pular os trilhos.

- Ou será que não é a namoradinha? É daquele viado do Black que você sente falta, não é? Ele lhe dizia o que fazer, hã? Esquentava sua cama?

- Sabe, Mike, essa sua cara me incomoda muito – James disse simplesmente, como se estivesse cansado daquela palhaçada. Connor remexeu-se, irritado por James ter usado seu apelido. – Então, hoje vou fazer você engolir todos os dentes.

Os outros rapazes vaiaram e zombaram do que James dissera.

- Ah é? Você e esses três merdas aí? – Connor provocou, os lábios retorcendo-se com raiva. – Então, vem, Potter, atravessa os trilhos e a gente vê quem vai engolir o quê - James sorriu e balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo.

- Hoje – James pausou, para dar mais efeito à frase que os garotos da GSE gostavam de ouvir. - Nós vamos mostrar que um pouco de respeito é sempre bom, não é, rapazes?

O resto da Green Street Elite gritou em acordo, e James viu Connor arregalar os olhos para os homens que o haviam encurralado pelo outro lado, antes que um trem passasse e ele, Sam e os Prewett dessem a volta para se juntar a eles.

Viu Sam quebrar três narizes seguidamente e os outros membros da GSE, apesar de estarem em menor número, deixar a Yid Army com o rabo entre as pernas. Quando achou que já era o bastante, agarrou a gola de Mike Connor e esmurrou-lhe a boca, dizendo-lhe calmamente para aprender a pensar antes de falar ou sorrir.

James defenderia o que Padfoot havia construído para a torcida do West Ham United e vingaria o que acontecera a ele e a todos. Nunca deixaria aquilo se repetir. E esse era o único plano.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Teddy! – exclamou James ao ver o afilhado nos braços do pai. O garotinho o encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto o padrinho brincava com suas mãozinhas e cantava uma música.

James sorria abertamente e Remus pensou que era um dos poucos momentos em que podia ver a alegria que o amigo tinha dentro de si e que costumava contagiar a todos.

- A que devo a honra de tão importante visita? – sorriu James, desviando os olhos de Teddy, que fora posto sentadinho numa poltrona.

Remus sorriu fraco e olhou ao redor rapidamente. O apartamento era enorme e claro, mas tinha poucos móveis e pouca cor.

- Viemos te convidar para a festa do aniversariante do mês – Remus disse simplesmente, olhando o filho rir quando seu sapato caiu no chão.

- Mas é claro que eu vou, Moony! Preciso estar constantemente presente na vida do meu afilhado, senão aquela tratante da sua esposa vai fazer o Teddy torcer para o Arsenal – reclamou James, como se fosse muito importante.

- Quero mesmo que você esteja presente, James... – Remus olhou para baixo, pensativo. James olhou, franzindo a testa. – O que aconteceu ontem, Prongs?

Lupin estava sério e James já esperava por aquela conversa. Suspirou.

- Fomos ver o jogo. Connor sabia que estávamos fracos e desfalcados e foi até a estação. O resto você já sabe.

- Isso não está certo, James – foi a vez de Remus suspirar. – Isso não é vida! É violência pura! Não consigo ficar vendo você no meio disso e não dizer nada. Queria que você enxergasse que há outras coisas além disso tudo...

Potter ficou quieto, porque enxergava muito bem. A torcida organizada do West Ham United precisava agora do respeito das outras torcidas, e esse respeito, em que torcer é mais importante do que quebrar um nariz, só se conseguiria vencendo brigas gratuitas. James estava cansado.

- Eu sei, Moony. Talvez eu não seja do tipo família – James riu de leve, mas sentiu uma ardência nos olhos que quis esconder de Remus.

- Acho que você faz exatamente o tipo família – Remus disse tão francamente que soou um tanto indignado.

James riu com gosto.

- Acho que ainda não – disse apenas e viu Teddy começar a fechar os olhinhos com sono. – Você tem sorte de tê-los.

- Muita sorte... Eu não os mereço – respondeu Remus, também observando o filho pegar no sono.

- Para com isso, Moony. Você merece tudo o que acontece com você. A vida é assim – James disse casualmente e Remus achou que o amigo não merecia tudo o que havia acontecido e o que ainda acontecia com ele. – É por isso que aqueles desgraçados vão merecer o que vou fazer.

- James, eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, mas no fundo eu tinha esperança que você não carregasse esse peso nos seus ombros. Vingança, Prongs? Onde você acha que isso vai te levar? – Remus perguntou. – Olhe onde levou Sirius. Foi parar num hospital em estado grave e depois teve que fugir de lá para não ser preso... Sei que você sente que isso é sua responsabilidade, mas também sei que não é isso que quer pra você.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, como era de costume, e sorriu triste para o amigo.

- Então você deve saber também o que eu escolhi fazer, Moony.

- É... - Remus o encarou de volta e esboçou um sorriso também. Levantou-se e pegou o adormecido Teddy no colo e James o seguiu até a porta. – Tome cuidado, James.

- Vou tomar, Remus. Eu ainda tenho juízo – piscou ele, sorrindo.

- Mas prefere, obviamente, ignorá-lo – Remus disse e James riu. – Bem, sábado da semana que vem, às quatro. Fala tchau pro tio Prongs, Teddy!

O padrinho riu ainda mais ao ver o garotinho babar no ombro do pai. James fechou a porta atrás deles e engoliu de volta os antigos planos sobre família que resolviam atormentá-lo quando o assunto surgia. Só havia um único plano, uma única meta em sua vida, e ele não estava pronto para abdicar essa aparente simplicidade por sonhos que nunca se realizariam.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Ele sorriu involuntariamente e continuou a observá-la sem mover um músculo._

_- Admito que devo estar mesmo muito engraçada agora, mas eu acho que o senhor podia ser gentil e me ajudar – a ruiva olhou para ele, brigando com as muitas sacolas que levava no braço e com os cabelos que o vento levava para seu rosto. Ela parecia brava._

_- Me perdoe, mas não é uma cena que vejo todo dia – ele disse, ainda sorrindo abertamente._

_- Então, obviamente, você não vem muito por aqui – ela ainda parecia furiosa._

_- Acredite, você não ia gostar que eu viesse – ele disse. O sorriso indecente continuava lá, mas o tom de sua voz saíra mais sério do que o pretendido. Pegou todas as sacolas da senhorita à sua frente e esperou-a para que ela o guiasse._

_- Quanto mistério – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. Aqueles olhos verdes o olharam e ele se sentiu extremamente vulnerável. - Você me explica no caminho. Estou com pressa._

_James permaneceu aparvalhado enquanto ela se virava e caminhava a passos rápidos, sem esperar que ele a seguisse. Mas ele o faria._

xxx

Sabia onde estava indo e as memórias faziam parte do caminho. Aquela rua era um corredor de tortura pelo qual Potter gostava de passar. Sádico, talvez, mas o fazia lembrar-se de como tudo era antes.

Aquela noite fora de comemoração para todos da GSE. Sirius Black, líder entusiasta que os fizera ter orgulho de ser parte daquela torcida, estava de volta para beber com eles. Todos se lembravam de quando ele havia ido embora e estavam muito felizes de tê-lo por perto mais uma vez.

Regulus havia sido encontrado inconsciente, quase sem pulso, nos arredores do Boleyn Ground, o estádio do West Ham, e Padfoot tomara uma decisão. Sumira sem deixar rastro; apesar de às vezes mandar um cartão postal de lugares inusitados para James. Sirius era livre agora, e a GSE o entendia. James sucedera Sirius quase que naturalmente, ainda que houvesse hesitado, já que Remus decidira afastar-se também e Peter, por mais que fosse defendido pelos Marotos, era muito devagar. Potter aceitara a liderança da GSE como um cargo temporário, até que a encontrassem alguém para substituí-lo. O que acontecera a Regulus havia sido um aviso para todos.

Potter estaria radiando felicidade com seu irmão ali, de novo, até com Remus, que estava junto para relembrar os velhos tempos, não fosse a briga que tivera mais cedo com Evans. Nunca esperava ver aqueles olhos cheios de tanto sofrimento. Assim ele era, surpreendentemente, um dos poucos sóbrios dos presentes no Queens Head.

A Green Street Elite, e somente ela, sabia que Sirius Black estava de volta para comemorar com eles a virada sobre o Millwall por 3 a 2, e era por isso que não estavam nas ruas. A polícia e os jornais gostavam de exagerar sobre a violência dos hooligans. Mas naquela noite, todos os exageros seriam verdade.

Lucius Malfoy e o Bushwackers invadiram o Queens sem aviso. Destruíram janelas, mesas e canecas. Quebraram garrafas e partiram arrancar de volta o respeito que haviam perdido, deixando que raiva e o horror tomassem conta do pub num inferno de socos e sangue. Alguém, alguém da GSE, havia entregado Sirius Black e todo o resto para a desgraça.

Padfoot fora ferido no pescoço por algum puto desgraçado e James nunca havia se sentido tão desamparado antes. Quem não estava ferido, estava bêbado demais para ajudar. A polícia chegou e os Bushwackers fugiram. Alguns foram pegos e denunciaram nomes da GSE.

Quando Padfoot melhorou, preferiu partir novamente. James não podia culpá-lo por não se despedir; sabia que o amigo mandaria notícias mais tarde, quando pudesse. Black havia nascido mesmo para a boemia e para rabos de saia e sabiam que ele preferira não assumir maiores responsabilidades.

Remus, já afastado, implorou para que James deixasse aquilo tudo e vivesse uma vida normal. Tonks fizera o mesmo, apertando Teddy no colo e lançando olhares significativos para Lupin.

A Green Street Elite estava em fragalhos; muitos os deixaram e os que ficaram não tinham ânimo para continuar. Frank os deixou, porque se casaria com Alice em breve; Dearborn fora espancado até perder os sentidos e depois de ter alta foi para Gales, para a casa de sua mãe.

James também estava a ponto de deixar a GSE, mas remoía aquelas horas de terror e se perguntava quem teria denunciado a volta de Padfoot naquele dia maldito. Considerou culpados quase todos aqueles que não haviam sido feridos, mas logo descartou-os. Harry Buckner, o yankee, já havia provado sua lealdade à GSE muitas outras vezes. Peter só tinha muito medo de uma briga e Benjy Fenwick e Luigi Bravo também deviam estar bêbados demais para defender o Queens.

Então Lily se fora. Ligou para ela incontáveis vezes, procurou-a por todos os lados e não pôde encontrá-la. Enquanto relembrava todos os minutos e todas as palavras que havia dito em busca de reposta, Potter revisitou a lembrança de ter visto alguém, uma silhueta com cabelos ruivos ali, em frente a baderna no Queens, sendo puxada pelo pulso casualmente por outro vulto e afastando-se de lá.

Os dias passavam e a certeza de que Lily era responsável pela destruição da GSE se tornava cada vez mais difícil de evitar. Sempre soubera que Lily detestava seu envolvimento com a GSE, mas nunca poderia ter imaginado que a discussão dos dois a faria tomar essa decisão em particular. Trocar uma bandeira por outra, um homem por um covarde desgraçado. Nada podia apagar os dois vultos caminhando para longe do Queens Head e deixando James agonizar no próprio caos.

Parou de andar e ofegou, buscando ar. O parque estava vazio, porque estava ventando demais para aquele dia de agosto. Pensou como estaria o tempo na Irlanda. Seus pais sempre haviam gostado do frio.

Olhou para trás e pensou ter visto alguém, abrindo um guarda-chuva enorme com certa dificuldade, e caminhar para longe da livraria com uma sacola no braço, os cabelos rubros e longos balançando às costas.

James arrepiou-se, trincando os dentes com a raiva e a tristeza que tomavam conta de si. A garoa caía cinza e Potter se virou para ir embora, os punhos cerrados e o desejo de que aquele alguém fosse apenas mais um para evitar a vontade de segui-la.


End file.
